


Mia Musa

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, AlternativeUniverse, Andrés Artist, Berlermo, M/M, Military Martín, Teen!Berlermo, University Students
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Cuando Andrés se ve envuelto en un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas armadas,  en una marcha de su Universidad.Jamás pensó ser ayudado por uno de ellos, ni mucho menos que el mismo se mantuviera tan presente en su psiquis cómo para volverlo su misteriosa musa.Teen Berlermo
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mia Musa

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente fanfic, nació de las imágenes creadas por pranklermo, en Twitter. Por lo que estoy infinitamente agradecida por darme la inspiración para hacer esto.
> 
> Aclaración: En un momento, pensé en hacer a Palermo soldado, ya que con respecto a la edad que aparentaban ambos, supuse que el rango que le correspondía, era ese. Sin embargo, tras averiguar un poco, me di cuenta que en España, se puede acceder a el rango de Cabo (El cual es superior al rango de soldado, tiene a su cargo la fuerza de una escuadra es decir, cuatro soldados a su cargo, y se obtiene este empleo tras superar un examen de concurso) Sin embargo, tengan en cuenta que este fanfic lo hice desde una postura más alejada, debido a que puede ser que las ordenes y reglas militares, no se manejen de esa manera en mi país, como lo hacen allá en España. Por lo que, por favor, sepan disculpar, mi ignorancia para algunos temas.

Existía una diversidad de cuestiones que podían estimular a la inspiración. Esa misma inspiración, puede ser retratada en tantas formas, cómo expresiones.

Ya sea en una escultura tan hermosa y mística cómo lo era por ejemplo, el David, de Miguel Ángel Bounarroti. Escultura que nació representando a aquel rey bíblico, en el momento previo a enfrentarse con el místico Goliat. Obra maestra del Renacimiento, que ocultaba mucho más que un escultor que impuso una revolución dentro del arte, a nivel de técnica. Sino también por la representación que tuvo con el místico David.

Su David, a diferencia de las representaciones previas que habían tenido con Verrochio y Donatello, en las cuales se incorporaba el Goliat asesinado. Este David, se representaba como un hombre solo, no un muchacho de rasgos virginales que representaba la más crudeza del bien angelical venciendo sobre el mal. No, ese David con los músculos tensos, preparándose para el combate, las aletas de su nariz abiertas, y su rostro empapado de concentración. Era la representación perfecta de un momento, un momento que Miguel Ángel, encontró a su musa. Su hermoso David, mostraba masculinidad pura, pero con una elegancia que en muchas veces se podía malinterpretar por la sensible feminidad que rodeaba sus trazos, su místico erotismo.

Desde el punto de vista de Andrés, esa escultura podía a llegar trasmitirle tanto. La existencia cruda de un amor puro, que tuvo Miguel Ángel, por su amado David. Enamorándose de su idea, viéndolo tan verdaderamente, que algo de ese amor había quedado trazado en ese mármol perfecto. Porque mediante esa escultura, él había retratado al hombre, los rasgos crudos de masculinidad, con la elegancia de un guerrero victorioso.

Ese guerrero, fue la musa perfecta para Miguel Ángel. ¡Lo que daría Andrés por obtener una musa con la misma intensidad que esa!

La verdad era que hace mucho tiempo se encontraba buscando algo que lo incentivara a crear "eso", que tanto quería. Una obra maestra. Que lo dejara conforme al observarla, al crearla, al pintarla. Su David.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que su talento era admirado y aclamado, por los directivos, becarios y docentes a cargos de su carrera. Lo sabía. Era narcisista, adoraba esa atención constante que le brindaban cada uno de esos tiburones del arte, en cada exposición de sus obras ya valuadas en sumas considerables de euros, considerando que era un simple estudiante que apenas estaba terminando la carrera. Disfrutaba completamente, notar la molestia y cierta envidia, que se dibujaban en los rostros de algunos tipos al notar el talento y la edad de ese "Berlín" que firmaba cada cuadro que había llamado su atención. Era un siniestro deleite para él, destrozar por completo con esa arrogancia de esos "cultos" sujetos, que de cultos solos les quedaba de chiste, una vez que lo enfrentaban para pisotear sus expectativas, siendo refutados por él y frontal personalidad.

Pero le faltaba algo. Lo sabía, ese constante desinterese que había aumentado en los últimos meses por pintar, no era normal. Y temía de alguna manera que eso lo afectara, las largas horas de insomnio, el constante aburrimiento y los profundos temblores que rodeaban sus manos producto de la ansiedad. Eran una muy mala señal.

Era por eso, que mediante esa emoción perdida, había llegado a ese lugar. Marchando entremedio de una masa de coloridos protestantes, que al sonido de los bombos y el canto, entonaban una protesta a favor de un desvió de fondos financieros del gobierno a la Facultad. La corrupción era repulsiva, y mucho más era notoria desde su postura, si consideraban que dicha Universidad era una de las principales en contra del estilo de gobierno que se tenía a nivel económico.

Pero a Andrés eso, sencillamente le valía una verdadera mierda. Si por él fuera sería un autodidacta, al ritmo que iba, llevaba más dinero ganado mediante su trayectoria particular, que con las presentaciones y exposiciones que disponía la Universidad, pero sabía que eso si bien no le aseguraba el dinero que deseaba, le podría asegurar los contactos necesarios para después ejercer y hacerse un nombre sobre el campo.

Y además, estaba seguro que jamás podría dejar ir a esas marchas a su introvertido hermano solo. Con lo nervioso que era, posiblemente entraría en pánico apenas viera que las personas lo rozaban mucho al marchar. Pero Sergio era un idealista, que siempre había tenido esa idea de pulsar al sistema donde le doliera, y por más que esto fuera una simple marcha, Andrés había notado la felicidad y emoción que hacía temblar su cuerpo a cada paso.

Todo un pequeño revolucionario.

—Estáis muy contento ¿Verdad, hermanito?— ronroneó sobre el ruido de tambores que calaba sus oídos al ritmo de unos chicos del profesorado de Música. Pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, notando el sonrojo profundo que rodeo esas encantadoras mejillas sonrojadas, con esa leve mancha de juvenil barba.

—¡Déjate de hostias!— protesto, sacándole una carcajada divertida, que lo hizo relajarse. Salir un poco de esa tensión que cargaba y disfrutar un poco más de ese momento.

Grave error. Quizás si hubiese estado más atento, más alerta a su entorno. Hubiera notado o se hubiera alertardo como siempre, que algo no estaba marchando bien, que algo se estaba saliendo de control en frente de esa marcha, en donde los protestantes ya habían comenzado a atacar a los efectivos policiales que hacía de barrera entre el edificio y esa marea de carteles y ruido.

O quizás hubiera notado esos vehículos militares que se habían posado frente a ellos de pronto, liberando ese gas pimienta que los había dejado atontados por un momento. Acompañado de esos soldados que se permitieron avanzar hacía los protestantes con una orden clara: dispersarlos.

Sin embargo, fue tarde cuando sintió como Sergio era apartado de su lado, entre ese mar de humo asfixiante, que comenzaba a lastimar su garganta y sus ojos. Producto, de una garra fuerte que no vacilo en lanzarlo hacia un edificio cercano, mientras el humo todavía ocultaba las figuras de las personas que huían despavoridas producto del temor.

Un militar. No vacilo en comenzar a atestar golpes contra su hermano, como si fuera un simple costal de carne, que merecía recibir una paliza. Con sus ojos llorosos e irritados, Andrés no vaciló al correr rápidamente hacia ellos, apartando de su camino de un manotazo seco a una pareja que por un momento se toparon con él. No estaba en condiciones para disculparse con esa pobre chica que producto de eso se cayó al suelo, su novio se encargaría de reincorporarla.

Dando dos pasos largos hacia ellos, no dudo ni por un momento en empujar de un seco puñetazo en el rostro a ese tipo de su hermano. E ignorando el ardor crudo de sus nudillos, al golpear contra esa protección que tenía ese sujeto, se inclino rápidamente hacia su hermano.   
Necesitaban salir de allí, en ese mismo momento. Su garganta ya le ardía demasiado y sus ojos le quemaban, en conjunto con ese picor molesto que comenzaba a bañar la piel expuesta. Si eso le estaba haciendo a él, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría sintiendo su hermano en esos momentos con su sistema respiratorio tan débil.

—¡Sergio!¡Sergio!¡Contesta, joder!— trató de protegerlo, sacando su pañoleta para cubrir de alguna manera su rostro ya enrojecido por el ataque de tos. Estaba tosiendo mucho y su rostro estaba demasiado irritado para que eso sea normal. ¡Mierda! —¡Nos largamos de aquí!— ordenó, alzándolo contra su costado para incentivarlo a correr con él.

—¡¿A dónde coño, te creéis que vais, pedazo de maricones?!¡¿Eh?!— escuchó que alguien grito entre las nubes blancas de gas, antes de que un golpe seco lo hicieran soltar a su hermano, y lo dejaran prácticamente pegado a la pared cercana de un edificio. ¡Ese gilipolla de nuevo!

Levantando su mirada, pudo ver entre el caudal de lagrimas e irritación, su rostro. Mejilla tensa, con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios, bueno, por lo menos le había encertado un buen golpe. Pero así cómo él le había dado ese golpe, esa porra pesada no tardo en caer contra su estomago y rostro con fuerza. Haciéndolo abrir sus labios en un silencioso jadeo adolorido que no le dio el gusto de escuchar, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. ¡Jodido malnacido!

—¡Ven a pegarme ahora, artistita de los cojones!¡¿A ver?!¡Inténtalo!— gruñó colérico, con bronca, con ira saliendo como veneno de sus labios, mientras descargaba su rudeza contra su cuerpo mediante golpes. Tosco, brusco, como un ser humano que había estado esperando mucho por ese momento. Mirándolo con arrogancia, Andrés no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al notar ese hecho y percatarse de la juventud que rodeaba sus fracciones. ¡Todo un joven soldadito!. —¡¿De qué te ríes, Picasso mariquita?!— Si, todo un recién salido de la academia que estaba ansioso por hacer uso de su uniforme. ¡Andrés, apostaba su vida a que ese gilipollas había estado toda la noche anterior planchando su trajecito como todo un niñato emocionado!. Escupiendo un poco de sangre con elegancia, él estuvo a punto de señalarle ese hecho, cuando una voz ronca y autoritaria rompió por completo con los gritos de los soldados y los golpes de ese tipo.

—¡Gandía, la concha de tu madre!¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?!— un acento, un pastoso acento, bañaba cada una de las palabras que salían por debajo de esa mascarilla oscura, que dejaban ver solamente dos exóticos ojos azules protegidos por dos antiparras claras.

—Joder...—escuchó Andrés, que ese tipo soltó por lo bajo guardando disimuladamente esa arma, en su cinturón.

—Me parece a mí o percibo cierta negatividad en el ambiente. Vibraciones muy bajas— comentó nuevamente esa voz haciendo que Andrés pestañeara varias veces para quitar de alguna manera las lágrimas que ese gas estaba haciendo liberar a sus ojos. Un soldado, escoltado por una mujer y un hombre que parecía más un oso que persona, se abrió paso hacía ellos con pasos rápidos, por entremedio de ese humo espeso. Ladeando levemente su cabeza hacía Sergio que mediante quejidos adoloridos, trataba de recuperar el aire, Andrés pudo ver perfectamente cómo él le daba una silenciosa orden a la mujer antes de decir— Nairobi, sácalo de acá. Llévalo a dos cuadras al este, donde los camiones no van a avanzar— ordenó rápidamente, mirando fijamente a su hermano antes de volverse a un lado, esta vez para mirar al enorme sujeto.—Helsinki, acompáñala y revisa al chico. El gas lo hizo mierda, si empeora, busca a Lisboa. Y déjanos solos— soltó en forma de un susurro seco, que estaba bañado de amenaza. Andrés, por un momento, se removió nervioso al notar cómo esos dos alzaban a su hermano, apartándolo de su lado. Reincorporándose, trato de pararse lo mejor posible, sin que ese molesto y corrosivo dolor en las costillas, no le doliera tanto para respirar. Estaba a punto de escabullirse, para seguir hacía donde habían llevado a su hermano, pero algo en la mirada de ese soldado lo hizo mantener en su lugar.

Él lo miró, por debajo de todo su traje, posó esos exóticos ojos sobre su persona mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, analizándolo. Antes de dar un paso al frente y posarse justo entre ellos, cubriéndole su visión por completo de ese molesto sujeto, que parecía una fiera tensa que esperaba ser atacada o a la cual se le había sacado su presa.

—¿Me ordenaras lo que tengo que hacer, maricón?¿Te pensáis que voy a hacerte caso, sudaca de mierda?— habló de nuevo toscamente, en un grito seco con una voz ronca que marcaba lo tensó que se sentía.

Andrés se permitió analizar por unos momentos al silencioso sujeto que se posaba frente a él, en un improvisado escudo que no permitía a ese bastardo acercarse a él. A comparación de ese tipo que minutos antes lo golpeaba, el del acento, era pequeño con respecto a su altura. Pero había algo, existía un aura a su alrededor que definitivamente hacía que sus instintos, se doblegaran a no subestimarle.

Bajándose por unos momentos hacía un palo de hierro regado en el caudal de desastre de pertenencias y carteles que había quedado, él analizo el objeto por un momento entre sus manos, pasándolo de un lado a otro; como si midiera su tamaño, su peso. Andrés, se mantuvo en silencio a su espalda, parecía intimidante, y lo demostró al no vacilar en dar un paso hacía el contrario blandiéndolo en alto para apuntarlo con firmeza.

—Mi intuición me dice que usted no nos respeta, soldado Gandía— ronroneó, con cierto tono despectivo en su nombre.

—Es lo que tienen los inmigrantes sudacas, como tú, que vienen de otros países a unirse a las fuerzas para liderar. Que no dan respeto— habló, con arrogancia. Con una voz empapada de repulsión y resentimiento.

—Un pensamiento muy lógico viniendo de alguien de su escalafón. Pero...te equivocaste, flaco, conmigo— contestó con elegancia, apoyándose juguetonamente contra ese metal en su mano con una postura que difícilmente él podría ver en un recto militar.—¿O viste mucha televisión?¿Te pensas que soy un lindo peluche vestido de soldadito?¡No, querido!— murmuró, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa arrogante que por lo visto estaba mostrando detrás de ese pasa montañas que usaba de mascara.

—Lo que yo creo es que eres un hijo de puta, sudaca y maricón— escupió, con repulsión. Sacándole una leve risita que no dudó en dejar ver, antes de alzar un poco ese hierro entre sus manos cubiertas por esos guantes oscuros.

—Sudaca, si. Es cierto...— dijo simplemente antes de blandir ese hierro y prácticamente golpearlo en la cabeza directamente cerca de su oreja, donde ese casco no alcanzaba a cubrirlo, atontándolo como también imposibilitándole de reaccionar con precisión— Pero también soy tu cabo, soldadito de juguete— soltó, sin más encertando otro golpe seco contra su cuerpo arrebatándole un gemido adolorido. —¡Y desobedeciste una orden, hijo de puta!— exclamó nuevamente, encertando otro golpe rotundo contra su costado, antes alzar de nuevo el hierro entre sus manos para ladear levemente la cabeza a un lado, con una sonrisa que se dejó ver en su voz, al girarse hacía a Andrés y mirarlo con diversión— ¡Como me gustan las piñatas!— comentó sin más, arrebatándole sin quererlo hacer una risa sincera y placentera de entre sus labios, que lo hizo doblegar por unos momentos de dolor.

—¡Te voy a sacar los huevos y te los voy a meter por la garganta!¡Te voy a reventar!— escuchó que dijo, antes de que el del acento se inclinara levemente en el suelo, donde Gandía se encontraba tirado, para alzarlo un poco con rudeza al tomarlo por los bordes de ese casco.

—Estaría bueno...—soltó burlón, acomodando con cuidado sus manos sobre ese mentón para alzar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos— Pero ahora deberé rechazar tu oferta, cabeza de rodilla— escupió divertido, antes de cambiar su tono de voz por uno de cruda amenaza— La orden era no golpear a los civiles, era simplemente dispersarlos. Vos desobedeciste— explicó, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 7 años, y no a un joven hombre al cual había golpeado con tanta rudeza, hasta dejarlo prácticamente en el suelo.— Si me enteró, que vas con esto a los superiores como toda una putita chismosa, solo voy a tener que hacerte recordar a tu pequeño recién nacido Juanito...Dale, Gandía~— dijo en un tonó cantarín, con su acento marcado— ¡Pensa en Juanito!~— susurró, como despedida, lanzando lejos el hierro a un lado para reincorporarse secamente, girarse hacía Andrés y mirarlo nuevamente con una ceja en alto. 

Sin decir nada, se acercó a él rápidamente para ayudarlo a caminar, hacía una calle cercana en donde la multitud no era tanta, y los militares no se habían tomado el trabajo de avanzar por ella. Dando una leve mirada hacia atrás, él se tomó el trabajo de encaminarlo del brazo hacía el borde de una calle casi completamente vacía.

—Sentate acá— ordenó, con un tonó más tranquilo. Casi cuidadoso, como si temiera lastimarlo más de la cuenta. Y Andrés, en un gesto tensó, trató de reprimir el quejido adolorido que le dio cuando se doblegó para sentarse.

Colocándose en cuclillas frente a él, esos ojos azules lo buscaron por un momento, antes de ajustar bien el arma que traía colgando en su espalda, para luego tantear su uniforme con cuidado. Quitándose las antiparras y el cascó, él dejó mostrar un perfecto cabello castaño arenoso, correctamente peinado, antes de obligarlo a alzar el mentón para que lo mirara fijamente. De cerca, y muy por debajo de esa visión borrosa que traía, Andrés pudo reconocer firmemente la nariz recta, esa mandíbula afilada y cuadrada que se marcaba oculta, debajo de ese pasamontañas.

—Abrí bien los ojos— susurró, haciendo que él sintiera el aroma a mentas que desprendía su aliento. Diversas gotas frescas, cayeron contra sus pupilas calmando un poco el ardor, la irritación. –Eso...Tranquilo...—murmuró con calidez, con una voz relajante, que de alguna manera arrebató un suspiro suave, al ritmo en que esas manos gruesas pasaban por su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos en un gesto que no buscaba más que calmarlo.—Son gotas, ayudan con el asunto del gas. Deja que los ojos lloren lo más que puedan, solo de esa manera se va a ir la irritación— explicó, pasando una mano por su mentón, delineando con la yema de su pulgar, sus labios enrojecidos de irritación. Limpiando la sangre húmeda que ese soldado había arrebatado de su interior a golpes— Pelado, la concha de su madre— se quejó, buscando algo más entre los anchos bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme. Acercándole una pequeña caja fresca a sus manos. –Te va a hacer bien— dijo sentándose a su lado por un momento, soltando un suspiro cansado, que él no dejo pasar por alto.

Frotando sus ojos por un momento contra los bordes de su chaqueta, lo miró por unos momentos. Esos ojos, esas exóticas gemas claras, contra la luz del sol y sin el humo o las antiparras del por medio, parecían tan cansados, tan irritados. Pero había algo allí que le hacía imposible no relacionarlos con un sinónimo que no sean: hermosos. Jamás había visto unos ojos con esa tonalidad tan clara, tan viva y rebelde.

Por lo que bajando a los suyos hasta esa pequeña cajita entre sus manos, no pudo resistir ladear una sonrisa sincera. Él jamás sonreía al 100% con las personas, ni mucho menos con alguien que no sea su hermano. Las sonrisas, eran exclusivamente para aparentar, para ganarse a las personas de una manera manipuladora y controladora, buscando agradar para tener algo a cambio, para nada más. Pero ese hombre, de alguna manera, ya le había arrebatado dos sonrisas, sin ni siquiera notarlo. ¡Increíble! Por lo que debía darle algo de crédito. Alzando la pequeña cajita en su mano, no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa ladeada al menearla levemente frente a él— ¿Leche?¿Enserio?— preguntó divertido, haciendo que nuevamente esos ojos azules se posaran en él prestándole atención— ¿Qué más traes en ese bolso de señora, en forma de uniforme?¿Eh?¿Labiales y toallas higiénicas?— bromeó, haciendo que él se llevara una mano a su pecho de forma ofendida, antes de bajar ese pasamontaña revelando su rostro.

Y Andrés, definitivamente quedó sin aliento. Pero no por los golpes recibido y ese constante dolor a su costado, ni mucho menos por ese gas que había calado en sus pulmones y garganta ardientes. Sino por su rostro.

Con un mentón lizo, sin un rastro de barba que pudiera detectar, él tenía un rostro juvenil que no parecía tener la edad que aparentaba cuando se cubría la cara y actuaba como un verdadero militar de la fuerza Española. Ni mucho menos, parecía ser el rostro de un tipo capaz de romperle la cabeza de un golpe a un sujeto. No, con esa sonrisa divertida que le estaba mostrando por encima de su gesto ofendido, él parecía incluso ser más joven que Andrés.

—Te brindo mi leche, te cuido...¿Y me sales con eso, gallego malagradecido?— exclamó, soltando una carcajada que lo hizo entrecerrar sus ojos sin darse cuenta, al notar como una hilera de dientes blancos le mostraban una sonrisa burlona y casi gatuna— A no ser, por supuesto...¿Qué quieras que te dé otro tipo de leche?— preguntó coqueto, haciendo que Andrés se atragantara con su propia saliva, en un intentó seco de tratar de ocultar su sorpresa.

Bueno, considerando la postura mental que existía dentro de su Facultad, tan libre, tan liberal, más de una vez había recibido propuestas de algunos compañeros de él. Una de las facultades que rodeaban su persona, era su aspecto. Él lo sabía, por lo que esas insinuaciones más que sorprenderlo de cierta forma lo alagaban, antes de por supuesto rechazarlas con devota elegancia si venían de alguien del mismo sexo. Andrés nunca se había fijado en otros hombres, lo suyo eran las mujeres, su debilidad. Pero...Si la sugerencia venía de ese militar, con ese acento tan pintoresco y ese tono tan sensual, verdaderamente lo podría pensar dos veces, lo podría considerar.

Pero su silencio fue rápidamente malinterpretado cuando el argentino soltó una carcajada divertida, susurrando un suave—Es broma. Tranquilo— dijo simplemente, considerando su falta de respuesta cómo una mala señal, como si su sugerencia no hubiera enviado una corriente de crudo placer a los nervios de Andrés. Parándose de su lado, él nuevamente se colocó el casco antes de sacudir un poco su traje, para darle la espalda— Bueno, tengo que irme. No te estoy mintiendo, usala para que te calme.— señaló a la pequeña caja aún en sus manos, ajustando mejor el casco para que no se le caiga mediante las correas que bajaban por su mentón— Tu hermano debe estar a tres cuadras de acá— apuntó hacia unas calles más abajo, que lentamente comenzaba nuevamente a llenarse de gente curiosa— Buena suerte—dijo simplemente, dispuesto a retirarse al darle la espalda.

—¡Hey!— lo detuvo Andrés rápidamente, sonriéndole ladeadamente con cierta coquetería innata— ¿No piensas decirme tu nombre, señor de la leche?— ronroneó perversamente el apodo, sin dejar de ser burlón. Sacándole una carcajada que hicieron que esos enormes ojos se arrugaran en una sonrisita casi infantil.

—Mi nombre es Palermo— dijo simplemente, moviendo su mano fingiendo un gesto caballeroso como si fuera un caballero que acababa de salvar a una princesa. En un leve saludo de despedida que Andrés simplemente tomó con una sonrisa divertida, arrugando su nariz un poco al soltar una carcajada hacía atrás.

—Bueno, Palermo. Yo soy Berlín— contestó, con humor que no tenía desde hace meses. Notando como esos ojos simplemente lo observaron por última vez antes de irse.

Y como nunca, desde hace tiempo. Sus manos, cubiertas de tierra y completamente sucias, temblaron de regocijante placer mientras se llevaba ese pequeño paquete de leche a sus rostro para calmar el ardor del gas. Tenía deseos de pintar, quería hacerlo. No, necesitaba hacerlo.

Retratar ese rostro en un lienzo, que mimetizara con esas dos gemas azules que no tardarían en devolverle la mirada con ese destelló que tenía su dueño.

El incomprendido impulso de la inspiración le llegó como una bala atravesando sus sentidos, sus emociones más nerviosas, que alteraban su metabolismo, convirtiéndolo en una sola maquina que se fusionaba con su placer. Con su obra. Tratando en lo mejor posible de retratar a su musa.

Y él buscaría hacerlo. Buscaría representar la energía de esos eléctricos ojos azules en el mejor de sus lienzos, con sus mejores pinturas.


End file.
